


Be my Valentine

by 006_stkglm



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Violence, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: Валентинка II-02  гидра!Кэп/ЗС, отмечать День СВ на задании. Исполнение 1





	

— Восток-Два Центру-Один, вижу кортеж. Четыре транспорта. Предварительную оценку — три цели четвертого уровня, десять игроков — подтверждаю. Готовность четыре минуты, — скрипит в наушнике.

— Принято, Восток-Два, — откликается капитан. Его глаза улавливают далекие еще пока отсветы фар кортежа, петляющих вместе с прихотливыми изгибами шоссе. Всего четверть пятого вечера, но в Гватемале в феврале темнеет рано. Сизая дымка сумерек опутывает серую ленту шоссе, обветрившуюся невысокую стену грязно-рыжего скальника с одной его стороны, и крутой склон оврага, сплошь заросшего колючим кустарником, с другой.

— Готовность три минуты, Центр-Один, — потрескивает наушник. Капитан уже различает вдалеке гул слаженно работающих двигателей.

— Две минуты.

Пятна света выплескиваются на дорогу в нескольких сотнях футов на юго-восток. Силуэт идущего вторым Лэнд Крузера заметно отличается от угловатых очертаний сопровождающих его джипов.

— Шестьдесят секунд до контакта, — докладывает Центр-Четыре, который залегает в трехстах футах ниже по дороге.

— Твой выход. — Командует капитан, и в зыбких февральских сумерках прямо посередине шоссе словно из ниоткуда вырастает угольно-черная тень Зимнего Солдата.

Свет фар слепящими пятнами брызжет по асфальту. Кулак ГИДРы спускает курок гранатомета. Крутящийся диск, взвизгнув, отскакивает от дорожного покрытия, ныряет под днище передней машины, и в следующую секунду из-под ее задних колес вырывается пламя. Джип подбрасывает, переворачивает в воздухе и, пролетев футов пятнадцать, он падает на крышу и, отчаянно скрежеща, в дыму и огне летит прямо на Солдата. Когда между ним и полыхающей грудой железа остается не больше пятнадцати футов, тот делает шаг в сторону и искореженная машина, проносится мимо, постепенно замедляя ход.

Визжат тормоза. Лэнд Крузер идет юзом в попытках остановиться, а оставшиеся машины сопровождения неумело пытаются отгородить его от нападающих и не столкнуть при этом с дороги.

— Вперед! — Командует капитан. Из заднего джипа пытаются отстреливаться, у переднего нет даже шансов: Солдат прошивает его очередью насквозь и теряет всякий интерес, предоставив разбираться Центру-два и Центру-Четыре.

Водитель неловко замершего поперек дороги Лэнд Крузера испуганно смотрит на неторопливо приближающегося капитана. Губы у него трясутся, он бормочет что-то — наверное, молится. Капитан стреляет упор. Пуля противно скрежещет по стеклу, но то остается практически целым — непробиваемое. Водитель трясется всем телом, истово крестится и пытается нашарить что-то в бардачке. Капитан выпускает еще пару патронов из Глока. Мужчина каждый раз подпрыгивает, но стекло выдерживает хотя сеть трещинок слегка расширяется. Услышав за плечом знакомые шаги, капитан растягивает губы в оскале и уступает место.

Солдат пробивает стекло с одного удара. Короткий визг обрывается, когда он сворачивает водителю шею. Солдат открывает дверь, сталкивает труп на пол и устраивается на сиденье. Капитан садится с другой стороны, и вздергивает бровь при виде поднятого между водительским местом и салоном стекла — тоже пуленепробиваемого. Зимний, не меняясь в лице, бьет кулаком левой руки и оно осыпается водопадом осколков. В салоне орут, ругаются и пытаются выломать заблокированные двери трое мужчин. Приоритетная цель — Эдуардо д’Обюссон — один из них.

— Господа, — легко переходя на испанский, спрашивает капитан, — прокатимся?

Солдат дважды коротко сигналит, уводя Лэнд Крузер с шоссе на разбитую дорогу, уходящую в холмы. В зеркало заднего вида видно, как джипы сталкивают с дороги в овраг все еще пылающий остов четвертой машины и пристраиваются им в хвост. Троих на заднем сиденье капитан держит под прицелом — просто на всякий случай.

Они с четверть часа петляют по разбитой дороге среди гористых всхолмий, и останавливаются, когда Солдат отыскивает защищенную с трех сторон скалами площадку. В очерченный светом фар круг одну за другой вытаскивают цели. У Солдата уходит немногим более получаса на то, чтобы убедить сеньоров заговорить, и когда они начинают, остановить их невозможно. Они выкладывают все, что куратор Пирс хотел узнать, и еще море бесполезной информации. Капитан кивает Солдату и тот затыкает цели номер два и три так быстро, что звук выстрелов практически сливается в один.

Синьор Эдуардо умоляет его пощадить, перед его измазанных кровью пылью светлых штанов темнеет, Центр-Три морщит нос. Солдат стоит, как статуя, нацелив пистолет в лоб синьору. Тот трясущимися руками достает бумажник, на красноватый песчаник летят кредитки, сотенные купюры кетсалей, пятитысячные — долларов США и россыпь мерцающих картонных сердечек всех оттенков розового.

— Ох, ты ж блядь, сегодня же четырнадцатое, — стонет Восток-Два, — Мэри-Энн яйца мне отпилит, что не поздравил. Надо будет хоть позвонить… — он осекается, поймав даже не взгляд — раздраженное движение брови капитана — обычно пшеничной, но сейчас рыжей от пыли со скальника, —… когда выполним задание, — торопливо заканчивает он.

— Пощадите, — скулит сеньор Эдуардо, по его скуластому лицу текут сопли и слезы, — у меня жена, дочери… Пощадите!

Капитан подбирает с земли одну из розовых картонок, вертит в руках. В голове его эхом всплывает разрозненный набор данных с общим статусом «для выполнения миссии нерелевантно».

— Праздник такой кэп, — подает голос Центр-Два — ему за сорок, это его далеко не первая с Капитаном миссия, поэтому он иногда позволяет себе больше других, — люди дарят тем, кого очень ценят, серд…

Движение Солдата настолько быстрое, что его трудно заметить. Влажно хрустит грудная клетка, что-то клокочет в горле у синьора Эдуардо, и он обмякает бесформенной грудой, взгляд заволакивает мутной пеленой. Солдат выпрямляется, держа в металлической горсти окровавленный бесформенный кусок мяса еще полминуты назад бывший человеческим сердцем.

— …ечки, — беспомощно заканчивает Центр-Два.

— Машины конвоя отогнать к скалам и взорвать, — командует капитан, — трупы в салон, облить бензином и поджечь, — он кивает в сторону выпотрошенного Лэнд Крузера.

— Есть, капитан, — чеканит Центр-Два, старательно глядя строго перед собой, и отряд рассредотачивается, принимаясь выполнять указания. На Капитана и Солдата никто не глядит.

В позе Солдата, когда тот протягивает Капитану металлическую ладонь с сердцем, читается некоторое напряжение и неуверенность. Он — оружие ГИДРы — посмел сравнить себя с человеческим существом, посмел действовать, как таковое пусть даже исполняя странный человеческий обряд нерелевантного к выполнению миссии праздника. Капитану полагается доложить об этом по завершении. Он не станет. Он убьет любого из отряда сопровождения, кто заикнется куратору.

От сердца на металлической ладони пряно и горячо пахнет свежей кровью. Капитан облизывает покрытые красным кончики стальных пальцев и довольно щурится — теплая, еще не успела остыть. Зрачки Солдата огромные, темные, как бархатное небо у них над головами. Сзади грохочет один взрыв и сразу за ним другой. Взрывная волна взметает пряди темных волос, освещает лицо. Капитан кладет руку на загривок Солдата, прижимается лбом ко лбу.

— Хайль Гидра, — скалится он, пьяный от вкуса и запаха крови, гари и пороха.

— Хайль, мой Капитан, — шепчет в ответ Зимний.

У них за спинами занимается пламенем Лэнд Крузер с четырьмя трупами внутри.

**Author's Note:**

> Описанное убийство произошло [в феврале 2007-го. До сих пор не раскрыто](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A3%D0%B1%D0%B8%D0%B9%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%BE_%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D1%85_%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%81%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B2_%D0%B2_2007_%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B4%D1%83)


End file.
